


Still Better and More Eventful Than Elementary

by ImAnIdiot



Series: SPN Middle School [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Gen, Hopefully slightly funny, I fail at life ugh, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Probably depressing, this story is just kind of me venting at life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnIdiot/pseuds/ImAnIdiot
Summary: “I’m glad I came to this school,” says Cas as Dean takes a drink from his water bottle.“Same,” he says.He means it.We may all be pessimistic, but at least we're mostly content pessimists.Basically just snippets of how I imagine the SPN characters would be like in middle school.





	Still Better and More Eventful Than Elementary

**Author's Note:**

> Less depressing than the first of this series, but still not very happy. Hope you get a few laughs out of it.

The other day one of the student’s friends commited suicide. Dean only knows because Jo knew the student whose friend died. She’s worried about her. Dean is too.

He doesn’t talk to the student, though. He doesn’t know her.

`

He stays up till midnight that night doing homework. Sam finished hours ago. Dean wonders why he can’t be as fast as Sam at getting work done.

He knows it’s because Sam’s younger and his work is easier, but some part of him whispers that he’s probably just not good enough.

`

Dean likes his school. He likes his friends and his teachers. There are a few bad eggs, but they’re easily ignored (besides that period of like three months where he cried himself to sleep over some of the things he’d heard them say about people, but he’s started walking every other day, so he’s better now).

Hell, some days he even likes the work. Math, it turns out, is _way_ more enjoyable with a calculator.

`

He goes to see his old school perform a play and takes a moment to talk with some of the students there who are his age, staying there all the way to eighth grade instead of leaving for sixth like he did. They’re all _exactly_ the same as they were three years ago.

It scares him. The people at his school may be (way) more pessimistic than at his old school, but at least they’ve changed over the years.

...Not to mention the play sucks ass, but at least the acting is better than Disney Channel.

`

“Did you finish the science homework?” Jo asks him before school starts and they’re forced to sit out front on the concrete benches with their twenty pound backpacks.

Dean shakes his head. “Nah. I’m gonna bs it at lunch. You?” 

“I’m going to tell her I left it at home.” She says it casually, but Dean can see the unsatisfied twist to her lips and knows she probably told her mother she got it done.

“You’ll get a fifty,” He warns, but she just shrugs.

“I really don’t care.”

`

“The more we learn about the formation of the united states, the more I realize how endlessly horrible humanity is,” says Bela Talbot one day in the middle of American History class.

“Welcome to school, where we study all the ways we’ve gone wrong and watch them repeated in politics while we look on helplessly,” says Balthazar and Dean thinks that truer words have never been spoken.

`

“It’s too early for this shit,” Cas mutters on a Monday before school, coming to student drop-off for once.

“It’ll be okay,” says Anna, patting his head.

“Hmh. Sure”

 

`

“So...they basically threw a tantrum over nothing?”

“America.”

`

“That...sounds really sketchy,” says Sam as Dean relays the events of his day to him.

“Politics, man.” 

`

“They’d better have good music in Hell,” Dean grumbles one day at lunch.

“If all rock music is really that satanic, I’m sure they will,” replies Cas and Dean snorts, but is privately thankful for having someone who gets it.

`

“I’m glad I came to this school,” says Cas as Dean takes a drink from his water bottle.

“Same,” he says.

He means it.


End file.
